With the advent of the Internet and electronic commerce (“e-commerce) business models, many digital-based data products, such as computer software, games, CD-ROM (Compact Disk—Read Only Memory) based music, movies, and other digital content can be distributed over computer networks. Because of the high capacity storage capabilities of present digital media, such as CD-ROMS, many manufacturers may provide entire catalogs of products on single disks, rather than produce and stock different disks that include different product offerings. This allows producers to minimize different product offerings. Unfortunately, this system makes it difficult to charge customers based on particular products that the customers order and desire to use. Since customers are generally unwilling to pay for more than they actually order, systems must be implemented to bill customers for what the customers actually order and use, rather than what is sent to the customer.
In addition, because of the many choices available to customers from content providers, downloadable samples are becoming increasingly popular as a means of introducing a product to customers or enticing customers to purchase the product. Such samples are also useful to advertisers or producers of auxiliary content, who wish to sponsor or otherwise be affiliated with the primary content provider. The cost and inventory requirements to provide actual samples of program and entertainment content, however can be quite high. The samples must be programmed or burned onto separate media, and then distributed to the customers through the appropriate sales or distribution channels. Because of cost and inventory overhead requirements, many content providers are unwilling or reluctant to provide such samples, thus depriving customers and retailers of useful sales tools. What is needed, therefore, is a system that allows content providers to provide both primary content as well as sample content on the same medium and charge customers based only on usage of the primary content.